Troubles
by danaeh.des
Summary: Maria's terrible youth and how she meets the Captain
1. Preamble

«I have to! You don't understand! I must! You can't stop me! It's my fate!»

That's what I used to say before everything goes wrong.

«Oh Lord, why should I do? Escape from all this... But what would he think ?... If I go, he'll find me... again..everywhere… he will find me no matter what I do .. I had no idea he could be like this ... I love him since the very beginning… sometimes I wonder why I still do. »

« MARIA WHERE ARE YOU FOR HEAVEN'S SAKES!»

« Oh no... I hope he will not find me here...»

Maria was freezing, hoping he wouldn't find her. For 2 hours she was in that bug infected damp seller. Through the window she could notice the night falling. She could hear his steps. Angry, furious steps. She knew that when those steps would find her, they would hurt her ...

-«Maria, if you don't come here right now you know it will hurt more, said the dark voice, Darling you know I only want your good. You need to come out of your hideout.»

She knew he was lying, it wasn't the first time. But she loved him. And she knew he was doing this because she did something bad. If she didn't come out now she would suffer. So, reluctantly Maria came back to the big and once welcoming house.

-«There you are my love, I was worried, I thought you went out again, you know how much I hate this. » He passed his hand on her cheek, she loathed it

« Sorry... I didn't mean to scare you... »

And this sentence push him into an enormous rage and he slapped her face with all the force he had, that she felt on the floor.

-«STOP LYING!»he yelled.

« I am not, please, excuse me I won't do it again.

-Of course you won't » And within another word he kicked her ribs violently, and left. Leaving Maria crying and suffering on the wintry floor.


	2. Chapter 1: Up to the hills

It was a glorious sunny morning of May 1912 in the countryside of Austria. Maria, who lived in a cottage at the time, woke up with the marvelous sound of birds. It was early in the morning and little Maria couldn't help it. At the second she opened her eyes she stood up and ran to see the wild life through the bay window in the living room. What a joy to live in the country, where everything was so peaceful, and quiet. Suddenly, she heard footsteps as she glanced behind, she noticed a tall man, with blond hair and green eyes. It was her father.

« Good morning, little bird, his warm voice said

\- Good morning father! Did you see the deer walking down the hills? She ate the bread we left yesterday!

\- No, I didn't. But we will put another piece of it later, what do you say?

\- Yes! Like this, you could see it ! She proclaimed loudly.

\- Be quiet, you are going to wake up your mom, he laughed. »

She nodded as excuse and they went to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast. As they were cooking, Maria decided to take the bread, and deposited it in the wide yard. Running with her tiny legs to the house she cried :

« Father! Father! Can we go to the hills today!

\- Why? He nicely asked

\- The sky is so blue today and everything just seem so green and fragrant. We have to be a part of it! She promplty answered.

\- But Maria, we have many things to do here.

\- Please Father! And we could take the goat, she needs a walk!

\- We will ask your mother once she wakes up, alright?

\- Fine. She replied. May I help you with those? As she pointed at the fresh apples.

\- Yes please! »

Once the breakfast was done, and the 2 were about to eat, a kind voice resonated in the lounge.

« Good morning you 2 »

It was Maria's mother, finishing to attached her dressing grown. The brown and deep blue eyes woman approached and give to her little girl a kiss on the forehead as she sat down beetween the 2.

« You prepared the breakfast Maria. I'm impressed.

\- Father helped me, she giggled.

\- He did, I don't recal your father helping me for anything. You're very lucky, she laughed.

\- She also set the table! All by herself! Said Maria's father.

\- She did! My, you're practically a lady! She smirked »

Then Rosa (Maria's mother) looked at the large window and could saw the wonderful blue sky and the birds flying in it.

« Look Tobias! As she turned around to her husband. Why don't we go take a good walk up to the hills! The weather is great we could have a nice pic-nic and bring the goat too! What do you say?

\- Well I have things to do here. He uttered »

Maria and Rosa begged him until he consented to. About half an hour later everyone were dressed and ready to have a good day up on the hills. On the way up, the 3 were singing old Austrian folk songs that Tobias learned from his grandparents. Maria knew all the songs her father sang. She adored them. Once on the hills. Rosa layed down the pic-nic blanket while Tobias were learning the music notes to Maria.

« Maria, you see there are 7 notes in music, Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, and Ti. And then you come back to Do.

\- But how can you remerber them? She chuckled.

\- It's really simple. My grandmother used to sang a specific song that always helped me.

\- Can you sing it, please! She hissed.

\- Yes I was going before you stop me, he replied. So, it sounds like this :

Do, a deer a female deer,

Re, a drop of golden sun,

Me, a name I call myselft

Fa, a very long way to run,

So, a needle pulling thread

La, a note to follow so

Ti, a drink with jam and bread

That will bring us back to do!

Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do, So, Do.

\- Oh What a beautiful song! Maria said admiringly .

Come eat, dinner's ready! Shriked Rosa. »

So, Tobias and Maria, came back to the blanket. Rosa made delicious sandwiches with, egg rolls, which Maria was fond of. Whilst eating they heard all the wild gorgeous life of the hills and the delicate sound of Maria's singing.

« What are you singing Maria? Asked her mother.

\- It's father's grandmother's song Do, Re, Mi

\- Does it help you to learn your music notes?

\- I don't know yet, but it will surely. The little singing bird replied. But father, when I will know the notes to sing, I could sing most anything, right?

\- Right little bird, he smirked.

\- Maria, you know you could had it to the song to remerber it, said Rosa.

\- How mother? She wondered,

\- Let me think of it. We have to find the right melody, right Tob?

\- Right, Rosa!

\- Maria, what is your favourite note? Asked Rosa.

\- So!Maria sang. What about you mother?

\- I think it's Do, and you Tobias?

\- La! For sure. He answered without any doubts.

\- Now we have 3 notes, So Do La. What's next? Little Maria added.

\- We could put the note Fa, and Mi, Fa For Family and Mi for you Maria. Said Tobias.

\- What a great idea! Then we could place your favourite note again Father, Re! »

Rosa started to sing those few notes :

«So, Do, La, Fa, Mi, Do, Re... When you know the notes to sing... she stopped »

Suddently Maria sang :

«So, Do, La, Ti, Do, Re, Do! »

And Tobias sang :

«You can sing most a-ny-thing!One word for every note!

\- but Father? Anything is one word and you sang it on 3 notes

\- Yes, you are right, well it's going to be an exception, he proclaimed »

They spent the rest of the day, playing and singing on the hills. But the night began to fall and they had to returned to the warm cottage. What a wondeful day it has been. After the supper, Maria went to bed and Rosa came her daughter's bedroom to wish good night to the precious little girl, and sang her that beautiful song,Edelweiss. As Maria listened she began to feel herselft going away in the land of dreams.


	3. Chapter 2: Vienna dance

The years passed and Maria grew with the songs her parents taught her. But soon the war came. It took many things, including Maria's parents. Leaving her alone and scared. Maria was a 13-year-old girl, who worked in newsstand selling papers and magazines, and lived in a rundown hotel.

In 1921 Maria turned 16, and her life began to change. She woke up as usual in this cockroach infested room and went to work. On the way she came across a poster where she could read: "Tonight find the love of your life in Vienna come and join the party at 9:00 and don't forget to bring your dancing shoes" the address was also on the paper. Maria thought this announcement was a sign and knew it was the chance of her life. She finished her shift at 7:30, ran back to the hotel room and prepared herself for the night. It's was a beautiful night, the deep dark blue sky was clear and the stars were shining like bright diamonds. The owls were hooting and, there was a warm breeze coming from the hills going down the city. Walking down the street, she was thinking about what music they were going to play. She didn't have a party for years! She couldn't wait to get there. She arrived at the party and people were dancing and enjoying themselves. Maria was wearing a nice pink flapper dress with a necklace where her name was written on it matching her dress.

15 minutes later she was sitting on the bench watching people dancing while drinking her cocktail, and a young man approached her. He was tall with brown hair and pure blue eyes. He sat at Maria and said :

"- Hello, I noticed you were alone and I thought I could give you a little company.

Oh, Good evening, that's very sweet of you.

I'm Friedl Treffen, a pleasure to meet you, and you are?

Maria, Maria Kutschera, the pleasure is all mine."

She smiled at him as he lends a kiss on her hand.

"- Would you like to dance with me? Asked Friend.

Of course! Replied Maria."

They danced for hours. They laughed and sang too. They really were enjoying each other company. Sitting under a tree eating vanillekipfert, they talked about their life during long minutes. Then Friedl told Maria:

"- You know Maria, I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever met."

Maria blushed.

"- I don't know what to say, thank you, Friedl, you're quite nice yourself."

He closed his eyes and put his hands on Maria's waist. She felt something inside her stomach. And looked at him coming near her mouth. As they were about to kiss, she pushed him away:

"- I'm sorry Friedl, I, I, I can't. You're very sweet but we've known each other for an evening. I don't think it'll be appropriate.

Oh, no, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, you're just so beautiful I couldn't help it.

I think it's time for me to go home.

Friedl jumped

Already? Let me walk you home.

No ! No.. I can do it by myself."

Maria didn't want Friedl to know she lived in a hotel.

"- Are you sure? Asked Friedl, it's not a problem for me!

I am sure, I'll be just fine! Don't worry!

May I see you tomorrow then? He demanded.

You may, giggled Maria.

Marvellous! We could lunch together what do you say? A fine picnic here! Under that tree!

Great!

Yes, it'll be great! Let's meet at 11h45?

Perfect!

I'll see you tomorrow then, I really have to go home, said Maria.

Of course, before you go can I ask you-you something?

Sure, Maria answered.

Can I give you a kiss on the cheek as a goodbye?

Maria was surprised by the sweetness of this young man. She looked at him as he was waiting for an answer. Then she suddenly drew near him and gave him a soft and delicate kiss on his cheekbone and ran home.

It was almost 1 am when she finally arrived "home". She was so overwhelmed, so many things happened in one night, she sat on her bed wondering what clothes would she wear the next day. She fell asleep after a few minutes, happy again.


	4. Chapter 3: The truth

Chapter 3 : The Truth

Maria woke up, jumped out of bed and got dressed. As usual; she went to work. When she arrived, and she saw the first page of the newspaper, she noticed that there was a picture of Friedl and her dancing, and she could read:

"Is mayor's son engaged?"

She couldn't believe it, last night she danced with a boy who happened to be the mayor's son. As she was staring at the front page, when her friend came towards her and started looking at the same thing as Maria:

"_\- Maria is that you with Friedl Treffen ?_

_-Oh, Jodok, I didn't see you ! _Jumped Maria.

_-Is that you ? It certainly looks like it._

_-No, Of course not, it's not me I'd like so, but no_. She lied.

_-Well,_ said Jodok_, that's sad"_

He turned around and started walking away. When he was far enough, Maria took back the paper and read:

"_Friedl Treffen was seen with a girl at the Vienna dance yesterday evening. She seems to be unknown from the family, but they certainly had a good time. We asked several people if they knew who she was. None of us could recognize her, but they all said she was one of the prettiest and sweetest girl they ever met. Is there a love story about to begin ? We hope so, we haven't seen Friedl happier since his mother passed away last year."_

A strange feeling invaded Maria. She remembered her parents, and how they died. She'll always remember that day. At lunchtime, she met up with Friedl where they waved goodbye the previous night, as they were eating Maria couldn't stop thinking about what she saw on the newspaper earlier. She couldn't help herself and asked:

"_\- Friedl, are you mayor Treffen's son?_

_-What? _

_-Are you the mayor's son? _She asked again.

_-How ? Who told you ?_

_-So you are, and I suppose you know exactly who I am ! She got upset. Are you making fun of me ! Why would I ever think you actually were interested of being my friend ! I don't know why I'm still sitting here and talking to you !"_ She stood up and Friedl took her hand.

_-I am the mayor's son, yes, I didn't want you to know, because I didn't want to take advantage of that. I have no idea who you are ! That's the reason why I want to know you ! _

_-I don't think you want to, _said Maria.

_-Of course, I do ! I want to know everything about you! I like you Maria ! I've never felt anything like this before!"_

Maria felt the same way but didn't want him to know what she was. An orphan, an abandoned child who had nothing but herself. She looked at Friedl and fell in his arms, crying.

"_\- I'm not who you think I am ! I like you too Friedl but I'm not the good girl for you ! _

_-Yes you are Maria, _he wiped her tears away and looked in her deep blue eyes, _you are Maria because I choose you."_

He smiled and hugged Maria, while she was crying and through the sobs Friedl heard _"I choose you too!"_ The young man smiled and a tear flowed on his cheek and gave a gentle kiss on Maria's head.

After a few minutes Maria calm down and she had to go back to work. Friedl didn't understand, and she explained everything, about her parents, where she was living, why she had to work. And he was so sad about Maria's situation:

"_Maria I didn't know; and even if I knew I'd never laughed about that! It's terrible!" _

He accompanied Maria to work and Jodok saw them walking hand in hand. When they were closer to the newspaper stand he giggled:

"_\- Ha! I knew it was you in that bloody picture, Well done mate_, he said to Friedl_, you got yourself a fine girl!"_

Maria and Friedl looked at each other:

"_\- I have to get back to work now_, Maria said.

_-I know what time should I pick you up ?_

_-Oh, you don't have to do that._

_-Yes I do, _said Friedl, _what time, tell me and I'll be there. _

_-18h00_, answered Maria.

_-Well then I'll see you at 18h00!"_

As goodbye, she revived a kiss on her cheek, as she blushed he walked way:

" _\- You're blushing Maria_, smiled Jodok.

_-Am I ? _She replied._"_

Embarrassed, she put her hands on her face covering her softly red cheekbones.


End file.
